Secret Desires
by MightyMerlin
Summary: Nimueh starts thinking about Merlin and his magic and starts to unravel the destiny he's meant to have and starts a new one. One of her very own making...takes place after S1 E4 'The Poisoned Chalice'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other fic which is still ongoing, but I felt like I needed to get the start of my new fic down and keep the ideas going while they last *_* This is a Merlin/Nimueh fic, but there will be hints of other pairings too throughout the fic as it progresses. Thanks to loopstagirl for reading this opening chapter and letting me know what she thought, it means alot! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, all rights belong to the BBC**

* * *

Nimueh strode over to the scrying dish at the far end of her room. The chill of the Isle of the Blessed never bothered her. In fact, she loved the feeling of the cold mist that shrouded the island and the magic that hummed through her body. The Isle had fared badly at the hands of Uther Pendragon yet she was still here and she would have her vengeance. Stubborn little warlocks be damned.

She smiled though at the thought of the warlock. He had survived the poisoning. He was much stronger than she had given him credit for, and it was rare for her to be proven wrong. He was no ordinary warlock either, she had met many in the past and Merlin was far stronger than any of them, even with his lack of training.

No, he was no ordinary warlock. He was something far greater than that.

Nimueh had been reading many of the dusty tomes she had managed to save from Uthers wrath for a few days after trying to kill the warlock. Out of all her tomes, one of them continued to repeat a prophecy. The Prophecy. The Prophecy about Emrys, the greatest sorcerer that would ever live and the protector of the Once and Future King.

Now she knew she was on the right track. Because the warlock and the young Prince had seemingly formed a bond of sorts. She had seen their interactions and it wasn't the usual that transpired between servant and master.

"Who would have thought that Arthur Pendragon, the son of a tyrant, could be one of magic's greatest allies in the future" Nimueh muttered with a small chuckle. If only Uther knew, she mused as she concentrated her magic on the scrying bowl.

Merlins actions explained why he was so willing to lay his life on the line for the young Prince. He had unwittingly formed the beginning of a legend. Kilgarrah must have had some influence of course, the old dragon had been a friend of hers but she hadn't heard from him since he had been captured. Maybe she should visit him. Her musings went back to when she poisoned the boy.

She had counted on him being attracted to her, younglings like him were so easy to manipulate. She had caught him looking at her in the hall a few times as well with a pretty maid alongside him, and he had fixated all his attention on her. But she hadn't counted on being interested in him. Those odd ears of his and those blue eyes had certainly gained her attention.

He wasn't her type of course, she was normally attracted to more burly men. But no man had the _power _that the warlock had. The power to fell kingdoms with a flick of his mind. His power had made her a little obsessed and she knew it as well. She could help him, groom him into becoming the legendary warlock he was destined to be. But she would be the one who he listened to, who he turned to for guidance. Nimueh chuckled as the image of the young warlock appeared in the water.

"Lets see what the mighty Emrys is up to today" she murmured.

* * *

"Idiot"

Arthur muttered the word as he watched his manservant collide with Morgana and Guinevere at the base of the courtyard steps. He continued to watch as both women laughed, Guinevere hugging him and Morgana patting his shoulder gently before they walked away in laughter while Merlin came over to stand alongside him.

"If you're finished flirting with Morgana and Guinevere, _Mer_lin, maybe you could follow me to the training ground?" Arthur said the moment Merlin was standing next to him.

Merlin snorted as he felt his face go pink.

"I wasn't flirting"

It was Arthur who snorted now with amusement as they walked towards the training field. He could see many knights already there and he smiled at their eagerness and duty to the kingdom. 'Shame Merlin couldn't be like that' he thought with a grin. But he knew he was only thinking this in jest. In fact, he was pleased that Merlin was trying to move on in his life after his near death experience. It certainly explained why even Morgana was constantly fussing over his servant, she seemed to connect with him on some level as well.

Guinevere had told him that Merlins heart had stopped just after they had given him the antidote. It had certainly been a very close call. Too close.

Merlin was musing over what had happened as well. Cara or Nimueh as he now knew her, had been rather fixated on him and the way she looked at him…he had liked her until he found out about the poisoning. But how had he never caught onto her magic? He had felt magic in that room but none of it had come from her. She must have used magic he didn't know…maybe some magic that hid their power or true self?

And then there had been the revelation that she had wanted to kill him. Yes, he had destroyed the Afanc, but was that really the reason why she had tried to kill him? Or had there been another reason? She knew of his magic that was certain…did she know about how he had summoned that ball of light while on the brink of death as well? Even he didn't know how he had done that, and Gaius hadn't had a clue either.

Merlin sighed and ran his hands across his face. Maybe he was thinking too much about her.

"Merlin?"

Merlin almost jumped when the emerald eyes of the Lady Morgana was right in front of him. She was stunningly beautiful and he felt the rush of blood and magic under his skin roar close to the surface and he had to fight to control his magic from being shown. Morganas hand on his hand didn't help as she chuckled.

"You're blushing. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help Gwen and I? We are going into the Lower Town and…well…we need someone who wont fall asleep like most of the knights while we shop for dresses and fabrics" Morgana said with a chuckle.

Merlin felt her hand still clasping his and he smiled a little so he could get some control back over his vocal cords.

"Of course milady" Merlin grinned, now wondering if she knew that her hand felt like it was burning into his skin.

Morgana smiled and let go of his hand and walked away, her green dress flowing behind her. She had been so helpful while he had been recovering. Although Arthur was now teasing him about how she 'fussed over him like a baby girl' in Arthurs words. He smiled and for a few hours, the thought of Nimueh would be wiped from his mind…but it would come back when he least expected it.

* * *

Nimueh chuckled. She knew what to do. First, she would visit an old friend. Then she would have a short chat with that complete tyrant Uther Pendragon just for the fun of watching that vein in his head throb when he saw her. And then she would end the night with a talk with the warlock. She smiled as she dressed in a black cloak and hood, ensured her magical enchantments which had hidden her from the warlock was strong and fully active and smoothed her red dress down.

She hated going into Camelot but tonight would be different. Tonight she would start a new future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter everyone, hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to loopstagirl for your review and support! *glomps***

* * *

Nimueh smiled as she walked straight through the main gates of Camelot with the guards not even giving her more than a curious look. For someone who hated magic so much and had done so much to try and eradicate it, Uther Pendragon really hadn't done anything when it came to training his guards to recognise a potential threat. She smirked now as she heard a wolf whistle from a few drunk knights who were exiting the tavern.

Normally, she hated crudeness like that. It hadn't been like this when she had been a Lady of the Court all those years ago. But now she was amused because she knew she could stop, turn around and turn them into ash piles with a little effort. But she didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she continued to walk past the men, and throwing them a small wink as she passed.

It didn't take long before she heard heavy footsteps behind her and she sighed. One of those idiots was following her. And because he was drunk, he wouldn't listen to reason…even if she warned him she would kill him.

She went down a dark alleyway and leaned against the wall suggestively as a single knight staggered into view and leered at her. Nimueh held her face as calm as stone but inwardly she wanted to roll her eyes. Were all men in general this dumb? Even Merlin hadn't been this bad, he had been slightly cautious when they had spoken briefly but had also tried to be humorous as well. She could respect his restraint. But a drunk knight who thought she would give him what he wanted?

Nimueh snorted as she played with the fabric of her red dress, lowering her hood with her other hand and smiled sweetly at the knight as he leaned against her. She almost wrinkled her nose at the smell of ale but kept his gaze as she spoke.

"Seems you have made a mistake dear knight"

"And wha' mistake would tha' be misssssss?" the knight slurred.

"You made the mistake of following me. You could have staggered back home or your barracks and you would have stayed safe for a while. But instead you went straight into the spiders web…and that's where you are staying" Nimueh replied as she covered the knights hand with her hand and her eyes glowed gold.

No-one saw the knight trying to scream as the smaller woman easily pinned him against the wall, her eyes glowing and full of malice. For her part, Nimueh was simply thinking that it was a pity…she could have used the information from what he had known about Camelots recent events but she had so little time.

"Sorry" she whispered as the now dead man slumped to the floor. She straightened her dress, pulled her hood back over her head and stepped over the dead body as it started turning to dust. It was a spell that took a lot of effort but she could use the energy to maintain her enchantments. And if that boy was lurking around like he seemed to be at this time of day, she was glad she had used it.

Nimueh quickened her steps. Its was time to meet her old friend.

* * *

Kilgarrah, the last of his kind was wondering about how to next talk to the naïve warlock when he felt magic of a kind he hadn't felt in years. It felt familiar. He flew down to the rocky ledge where he liked to meet the warlock and waited as he saw a small magical glow appear from the small tunnel that led to his underground prison. It wasn't Merlin, he used a torch. It seemed he was hiding his magic rather too well. No-one ever came down here. And besides, his magic was distinctive. This magic user had darker magic and better trained magic.

He snorted with amusement when he saw a single woman appear and lower her blue hood and smile at him, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement and the slight awe that most people wore when they met him.

"I never thought I would see you again My Lady" Kilgarrah said, politely inclining his head forwards to her.

Nimueh smiled and bowed in response before leaning against the wall.

"You know better than anyone how fluid times change Great Dragon" she replied "But you know how I run my life nowadays after what Uther did"

"Full of risk and dark amusement" Kilgarrah answered knowingly before lowering his head a little more so they could see eye to eye. "Why are you here now Nimueh?"

"Oh? No 'My Lady' anymore?" Nimueh teased softly, hiding the pang of regret at losing her place in Camelots hierarchy. She sighed and looked at Kilgarrah with a even gaze. " I am here for my own desires as always Kilgarrah. But I could also help you escape your prison"

"I already have an ally for that" Kilgarrah replied immediately.

"Oh, the boy? Merlin? Or should I call him Emrys?" Nimueh said smugly.

Kilgarrah rarely got surprised but she had surprised him by knowing who the warlock really was. Even Merlin didn't know. The old physician didn't know either. Yet Nimueh had. How?

Nimueh smirked. She knew what was running through the ancient dragons' mind.

"I know so lets leave it at that. You also know he's not ready to fulfil his destiny. He's powerful yes, but he's also untrained. Learning magic from a single spell book? His enemies grow in numbers outside Camelots walls and if it wasn't for your influence, he wouldn't have succeeded in a lot of his rather impressive feats" she said with a chuckle.

"I may have had an impact Nimueh but what are you planning? Merlin and Arthur are two sides of the same coin, they cannot be separated" Kilgarrah said, getting a little angry now at how much she knew and not seeing her path like he normally could.

"You will see soon enough old friend" Nimueh replied, holding up her hand in a placating manner and also in a lightly defensive pose in case Kilgarrah attacked her out of anger. "But know this. You will be freed by my hand or by someone elses at my command. You have my word"

Kilgarrah wanted nothing more than freedom. Yes, he had grown rather fond of the warlock, he seemed to have an air about him that made the world seem a little brighter. But his freedom after 20 years off being in captivity was even stronger. He smiled then, seeing Nimuehs grin widen. They understood each other perfectly.

"No killing the warlock, Arthur, even the Lady Morgana and her maid Nimueh. If you know the Prophecy…." he tailed off.

Nimueh smiled. She knew of Merlin and Arthur but why mention two others? She merely nodded to hide her musings at the dragons request.

"I will not kill them" she said.

Nimueh put her hood back up and cheekily patted Kilgarrahs snout before walking back up the stairs, hearing Kilgarrahs annoyed snort following her as she walked. She hadn't said she wouldn't hurt anyone or kill anyone else bar the four people he had mentioned. She had killed one knight already, why not kill all of them?

She sighed and reined in her thoughts. One step at a time, she chided herself mentally. She had a lot to do and killing everyone in person would be rather tiring and she didn't fancy being burned on a pyre if Uther managed to catch her. She laughed at that, her laughter echoing through the night. As if the old man could do such a thing. She walked quicker now at the thought of Uther. It was time she wound up the old tyrant even more that she had already done.

* * *

Uther Pendragon leaned against the cold backrest of his chair and reached for the goblet of wine, idly looking at the red liquid swirling inside. He was thinking about what had happened when King Bayard had come for the peace treaty and the events that had followed. Arthurs manservant had selflessly drank a poisoned goblet and saving his sons life in doing so. He thought about how Arthur had looked at him when he crushed the small yellow flower that had apparently saved the boys life.

He had looked at him as though he was a monster.

He never thought his own son would look at him in that manner. Even though Arthurs manservant had survived and Arthur was back on good terms with him again, Uther was still feeling a little guilty. He knew that being King had tough choices but that wasn't one of them surely? Servants could be replaced and Merkins wasn't the best servant according to Arthur himself. Yet he wanted him to live and had defied his own fathers and kings orders in doing so. Just for a single peasant.

But Uther also realised that the boy was ferociously loyal to Camelot and seemingly to Arthur as well and had shown his loyalty a few times already. So why was he thinking so bad about himself?

"Am I truly that bad of a father and King?" he muttered as he drank deeply from the goblet.

"Do you _really want an answer to that Uther Pendragon?_" a female voice issued from the gloom, making him jump slightly as the goblet fell onto the table in a clanging noise.

He knew that voice. It was a voice that he had used to listen to and admire. But now it had a bitter and mocking tone and was also a voice he hated more that any other. He stood up and glared at the figure which emerged from the darkness of the room as she lowered her hood, ignoring the stab of fear that always ran through him every time he even thought of her name.

"Nimueh"

* * *

** Reviews are welcome *hint hint* XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter everyone, thanks to all that alerted and thank you to Mike3207 for the one review I got...one is better than none XD This chapter is a little longer but don't worry, Merlin and Nimueh will meet again VERY soooooooon... ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Uther narrowed his eyes at the witch in front of him, wishing he had had the foresight to have carried a sword or at least a dagger before he started rifling through the parchment in front of him during the evening. Nimueh was looking at him and the parchment with a sly smirk and he hated that look. The look of someone who knew he was helpless at that moment against her. She could kill him and no-one would know until they found his body the next day.

"Busy are we Uther? Seems like you are planning raids on the Druids again" she said, glaring at him now with disgust.

He smiled at that. It seemed he held some power over the witch after all.

"It disgusts you doesn't it Nimueh? I will be rid of magic one way or another, no matter what you try"

"You have no idea how wrong you are" Nimueh smirked now, thinking of the most powerful warlock that would ever live was only a short distance away.

Uther was taken aback at how she quickly she had recovered but he reminded himself she wasn't the same person she had once been. If she hadn't taken his beloved wifes' life…he sighed heavily and tried to control his temper.

"Why are you here?"

"Straight to business as always…I hope you aren't teaching Arthur the same lessons" Nimueh said, tilting her head, knowing he would get angry. And when she saw that vein at the top of his head where that scar resided begin to pulse, she knew she had hit a nerve.

"Never mention his name again witch" he growled.

Nimueh laughed then, a cold menacing laugh as she extended her hand and her eyes glowed gold…and Uther found himself being slammed onto his chair and pinned in place. Nimueh smiled as she lowered her hand and idly flicked through the scattered parchment while giving Uther a brief glance every now and again. She was going to drag out the anger as long as she dared.

"I can say his name if I so choose. Just as I could mention your friend, sorcerer and traitor…Gaius. How about Gorlois…the man you abandoned and left Morgana without a father, then you killed Vivienne, her mother and my best friend…aside from Ygraine of course" she said smoothly, loving how Uthers teeth started gnashing together in pure fury.

"But I am here for another reason Uther Pendragon. Tell me. When you used to listen to Vivienne and Gaius, Alator and all the other sorcerers who you used to turn to for guidance…did you ever know about a certain sorcerer? One that would have more power than any before him? One that would bring about a new age of magic?"

Uther shivered. It was something he remembered only too well but had tried to keep it buried in the deepest recesses of his mind. He hated the memory but it swum into the forefront of his mind as he met Nimuehs gaze, her eyes seemingly hypnotising him and forcing him to relive the memory…

"_Sire? We have found something you need to see"_

"_And what's that?" Uther replied, smiling at Ygraine as she patted his hand gently._

"_Alator found it after meeting with the Druids sire. You remember they kept asking for an audience but we couldn't allow it because of a few incidents with some of them last year?"_

_Uther nodded and waved his hand for them to continue. Vivienne stepped forward and he had to fight to keep his face neutral. If anyone knew that she was fathering one of his own…he nodded to her._

"_We found a scroll that describes an individual. A person with the magical strength that would never be matched again. A person who would unite the lands and bring about a new age of magic"_

_Uther saw all the sorcerers shiver at the words. He wished Nimueh was there with him….she always seemed to know about these sorts of things. Gaius was a good sorcerer but his specialty was healing, not someone who would yield more power than even Nimueh and Vivienne had…and they were thought to be as powerful as Cornelius Sigan, the most powerful sorcerer that had ever lived in Camelot yet no remains or effects of his had been found._

"_What is this sorcerers name?"_

"_Emrys, sire" Vivienne replied quietly, treating the name with total respect._

"_When will this happen?" he asked now._

"_It doesn't say sire, but it mentions that it would happen while a member of the Pendragon blood line will inherit the throne"_

"_But I have no heirs" Uther muttered, trying not to think about Vivienne again._

_Everyone stayed silent. They knew about Ygraines inability to conceive but the Queen wasn't disheartened and she was the only one in that room who saw only the best outcome to what she was hearing._

"_Well, that's good news. It means we will still have magic and non magical people still living in peace" she said softly._

"_Should we inform the High Priestess?"_

"_No" Uther said suddenly "She will know in due time I am sure. She has many duties at the Isle and I am sure she knows already"_

_Everyone nodded without saying a word. Nimueh did have the knack of seeing and predicting the future with better accuracy than Seers like Vivienne could. Uther smiled now as he watched Alator bundle up the ancient parchment that held this prophecy. It wouldn't happen, he was sure of that. Many prophecies had been predicted and had never happened, and so why should this be any different?_

Nimueh narrowed her eyes and snarled softly as she lifted the memory enchantment and Uther blinked rapidly. She had seen the whole thing. She knew Uther had kept secrets, but keeping Vivienne's daughter for his own ends after getting his friend killed and not even giving her the rights of being a Princess really angered her. Not to mention the fact he knew about the Prophecy and hadn't done anything about it. Then she smirked. Alator must have left it with a priestess while she had been at Camelot as Ygraine had been giving birth and that it had been there all that time.

"You lying little slug" she hissed "You don't give your own illegitimate daughter what she's due but you also hide it from your magically born son"

Uther bristled at her words and met her gaze.

"You know NOTHING"

"Oh, but I do Uther" she purred now as she walked over to stand behind Uther, who was still pinned into his chair by her magic "I know about that, and I know about you not killing Gaius because you cannot live without him. I also know about the Great Dragon chained in his prison. And the best part is I know who Emrys is, I know WHERE he is, and I know how to get him to join me and bring about magic into a new age"

"That will never happen"

Nimueh snorted with amusement, patting Uthers head sharply with her hand and walking around to meet his furious gaze.

"And what can you do to stop me? No-on can. Gaius cannot stop me because he's forgotten nearly everything about magic. Alator is in exile and missing. Vivienne is gone, killed by your own hand"

Nimueh lashed out with her magic, cutting Uthers face and leaving a deep bloody cut on his cheek. She lowered her head so she met his eyes at the same level and smiled coldly.

"I know where Emrys is. I can get him onto my side with a little…persuasion" she said "And I could even go to your daughter and tell here everything…farewell Uther, you shall see me again soon"

Uther blinked and she was gone, her spell that had been holding him gone with her. He stood up and leaned against the table on shaking legs. She wouldn't dare say anything to Morgana. She hated magic, he was sure of it, despite the arguments she always initiated with him. And she was just bluffing. No-one knew about Emrys. Gaius would have said something about him if he had known he was here. The Great Dragon popped into his mind but he dismissed that train of thought too. He was alone and lied for his own ends…and he wasn't going to let his head be filled with more lies.

Uther smiled grimly as he ran his finger along the cut on his cheek. She would pay for that, just like all the other disgusting magical users would. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Merlin sighed with exhaustion as he staggered into Gaius' chambers, where his guardian gave him a small smile as he sat down on the bench.

"Good day Merlin?"

Merlin just made a sound with his tongue and Gaius chuckled.

"Go on Merlin. What happened"

"Well, Arthur used me as a mace-training dummy and beat me so hard I don't think I can ever get rid of the ringing sound in my head. Then he proceeded to demonstrate how good he was with a bow and arrow, using me and the target as a moving target. THEN he decides he needs to show his knights how fast he can run while trying to catch a certain manservant after said manservant told him he had a fat arse" Merlin said tiredly, his eyes twinkling with amusement at the last part.

Gaius rolled his eyes but chuckled as Merlin carried on, starting to feel sympathy for him.

"Then, the lady Morgana and Gwen wanted me to accompany them to the Lower Town to help them buy dresses and fabrics…and then asked me for my opinion on everything they bought. I mean, what do I know about dresses?" Merlin said, shaking his head with bemusement.

"Maybe they wanted an opinion from someone who wouldn't fall asleep" Gaius suggested.

"That's what Morgana said" Merlin muttered, remembering how she had ruffled his hair with her hand and winked at Gwen at the same time.

Gaius sighed. Merlin worked harder than Arthur realised yet he wanted to help him anyway he could, magic or otherwise. Maybe one day they would become good friends. The fact that Arthur had risked his life for Merlin and vice versa was certainly a good sign. He patted Merlins shoulder and smiled as his young ward met his gaze.

"Get some sleep. I believe Arthur is with the King all day tomorrow so you can have a bit of a rest…unless Morgana and Gwen require your services again"

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed.

Gaius laughed then and ruffled Merlins hair, ignoring Merlins snort of annoyance at the way everyone seemed to ruffle his hair.

"Go on" he said.

He watched with a small smile as Merlin nodded and slowly shuffled off to his room and shut the door tiredly behind him. A day off would do him some good as long as he didn't get into trouble again like he seemed to do on a regular basis. After everything he had been through, including the poisoning, Merlin was more concerned about his everyday life and Gaius was so proud of him for not letting himself get burdened by him having to hide his magic or having to worry about what would happen if his true self was discovered.

Having Merlin in his life reminded Gaius of what life was like back before the Great Purge, when he and Nimueh used to play pranks on Uther and Vivienne. Sometimes Vivienne would See what they would plan and did the same prank he and Nimueh had planned and reversed who was on the receiving end. Other times she didn't and they were forced to hide deep in one of Camelots many passageways to escape Vivienne's wrath. He smiled sadly at the memories. Those days were long gone now. Uther had changed and blamed everything on Nimueh. He had been lucky by saying he would never use magic again. Even using magic to save Merlin had been tiring and he used to use that spell all the time.

But now he looked at Merlins closed door and smiled. He would protect him from anything of he could. Seeing Merlin had reminded him that magic would soon come back one way or another. Morgana and her nightmares came into his mind and he sighed. He knew Morgana had picked up Vivienne's looks, personality and strength of character. But she had also picked up her gift of Sight as well. He hoped she never found out until times had changed.

Gaius was so deep in thought, he never saw the door open and close silently behind him, and never saw the figure in a deep red dress and blue cloak and hood extend her hand at his back. And within a few moments, he was in a deep enchanted sleep.

* * *

Nimueh smirked as she lowered her hand and locked the door with magic and levitated Gaius onto his cot and watched him breathe deeply. She could smother him with her hands and he wouldn't even know he was dead till he went into the afterlife. But she wanted to see his face when she gained the warlocks allegiance and show him that Merlin deserved someone who would let him use his magic as he should...freely and without constraints.

She smiled as she walked towards Merlins room and waited, using a spell to see through the door and watch as he slowly drifted into a calm sleep. Her enchantments should prevent even him to detect her but she still waited for a full half hour until his body barely moved before she stepped through and softly closed and locked his door behind her.

And several floors above them, the Lady Morgana awoke with a start and held her hand to her chest, her eyes wide with panic…


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter everyone, hope you like it ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and alerts, and to answer a few of the reviews I recieved about the same thing, nope, I/m not giving up this story, I will see it through to the end :DDDDD**

* * *

Nimueh continued to watch the sleeping warlock warily as she approached, standing beside the bed where he slept. This was Emrys. The most powerful sorcerer that had ever and would ever live. Even Cornelius Sigan wouldn't be a match for this warlock when he realised his true potential. For now though, he was a young man trying to find his place in the world.

She would certainly try and help him in her own way, Nimueh mused with a small smirk.

Merlin twitched in his sleep and Nimueh held her breath…and relaxed as he settled down again. She almost smiled at how innocent he looked. If he were to become the all mighty Emrys that would be forever remembered in legend, then he would surely have to lose that innocence somehow. Maybe a battle, or taking a life that wasn't his to take would do it.

Nimueh gently climbed onto the bed and stood astride the warlock before lowering herself to straddle his chest, her red dress and blue cloak smothering his body and legs. She whispered an enchantment as Merlins breathing increased from her weight on top of him and he started breathing easier as though she were not even there.

She could feel his power and magic running through him now. So much power. Enough to remove mountains and change day to night and still have enough to make an island or two as well. No-one should be able to hold so much power, yet this village boy seemed to be able to harness it at will and hide it from nearly anyone. She had only found out because of his magic and the old prophecies. Maybe the Druids would recognise him in their own methods of detecting magic as well Nimueh thought as she ran her hand along one of his prominent cheekbones gently.

Such innocence and so much burden placed on his young shoulders. He needed someone to guide him. Not an overgrown lizard, nor a wizened old sorcerer who had forgotten what Uther had done to their kind. No, he needed someone else to help him.

She leaned over as she let her hood down and whispered into his larger than average ears, which reminded her of the Sihde somehow with the elven like tips.

"_Aren't you fed up of how you are treated? Treated like someone who has just been trodden on and laughed at afterwards? Someone who works so hard to blend in yet no matter how hard he tries, he cannot find his place. Because he is living a lie. You are living a lie Merlin! But what if you could change that? What if you found a way to live, away from the killer of your kin and bale to use your magic as you deserve? If you want that life, come meet me in the caves north of here. I will be waiting…Emrys"_

Nimueh gently brushed her lips against his and her eyes flared gold at the contact and she shivered as she felt some of his magic run through her. She felt her cheeks flush but she remained leaning over the warlock and caressed his cheek with her hand before she sat up. Nimueh smiled then and gathered her skirt as she stood up and lightly climbed off the bed to stand at the door, giving the sleeping warlock one more glance.

He would come, she was sure of that. The question was, would he tell Gaius of his thoughts…or rather, her thoughts she had implanted in his young mind. She knew some young men were attracted to mysterious women, and Merlin was no different. He had been attracted to her after all, despite the age gap. Nimueh almost snorted at that thought. Age no longer bothered her, she had stopped aging after making a new spell of her own. She retained her youthful looks, and maybe one day, she may pass the spell onto someone else.

"Sleep well Merlin" she whispered before vanishing in a small swirl of red and blue.

And the last thing she saw before the teleportation spell was complete was Merlin sitting upright in bed and meeting her gaze, shock on his face.

* * *

Merlin gasped for air as he watched Nimueh vanish from view, her electric blue eyes still burning into his memory as though they had always been there. He recalled his vivid dream. He had been sitting in a large field of white flowers, the stars twinkling above. Then a fog had descended and he could still hear that whispering voice in his mind.

"_Aren't you fed up of how you are treated? Treated like someone who has just been trodden on and laughed at afterwards? Someone who works so hard to blend in yet no matter how hard he tries, he cannot find his place. Because he is living a lie. You are living a lie Merlin! But what if you could change that? What if you found a way to live, away from the killer of your kin and bale to use your magic as you deserve? If you want that life, come meet me in the caves north of here. I will be waiting….Emrys"_

Merlin shivered at the dream, that voice held so much promise and offered what he had always wanted. To be recognised or at least be tolerated. He had only just been born when the Great Purge had begun and his mother refused to talk about it, so Merlin didn't know just how bad it had been. But Nimueh had clearly been involved with it somehow. Why else would she poison the water, the try and kill him when she found out it was him who had foiled her plans?

But why had she come to him then? That voice was hers, he was sure of it, but no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't ignore her words, no matter how false they may be. Or were they false? Merlin wasn't sure. All he knew was that Nimueh had been here. Watching him as he slept and talking to him. He could smell rosemary in the air. He knew that scent from finding the flowers in the forest for Morgana. But it had been Nimueh who wore that fragrance.

Merlin also recalled a strange pressure on him through the dream and he ran his hand along his cheek and his upper body before understanding. She had been right on top of him as she told him those seductive words. It was her touch that still left a slightly warm feeling on his face. Merlin shook his head and lay down again, staring at the ceiling. He had to forget that Nimueh was beautiful and knew what he wanted…she had tried to kill him after all.

So why was he thinking of how pretty she would be if she wore a white dress?

* * *

"Morgana? Its just a dream" Gwen said as she threw her arms round Morganas frame. Morgana hugged back and took several deep breaths before letting go and holding Gwens hands.

"Thank you Gwen"

"What was the dream? Maybe if talking about it might help? I remember when I had a bad dream, I my father would ask about it, and he would talk to me and I would feel better? I mean, I talk to Merlin if I ever feel the need to…"

Morganas soft chuckle and her hands squeezing hers stopped Gwens rambling from continuing.

"Thank you Gwen. I don't think that would work though. Merlin would be rather surprised if you and I appeared at his door at this time of night don't you think?"

Gwen went pink and Morgana smirked slightly. She loved teasing her about the apparent crush that her maidservant and friend seemed to have developed on the young man. Gwen shook her head and smiled slightly as she realised that Morgana had deliberately changed topic so she wouldn't have to talk about it. She was still as sharp as the tip of a sword, Gwen mused, she still retained the quick thinking that had given her the advantage over Arthur when it came to verbal taunts.

Morgana smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Gwen. It was just a nightmare. I will see Gaius in the morning for a draught…as if that makes a difference anyway" she added under her breath.

Gwen nodded, not hearing Morganas added words and hugged her mistress once more before nodding to her as to reassure her she would always be here for her, then she stood up and walked back to her room, hoping Morgana wouldn't charge off to see Gaius at this time. She wouldn't put it past her she thought with a wry grin.

Morgana smiled until Gwen shut the door and the smile dropped instantly. She could never get the nightmares to subside. They always came, no matter what draughts Gaius gave her. The draughts were able to knock most people asleep within a few minutes yet for her, all they seemed to do was leave an unpleasant aftertaste. She had once overheard Merlin telling Gaius that 'they smelled worse than Arthurs armour after a days training', and she had to agree with those words of wisdom. She almost smiled at the thoughts of Merlin and Arthur whenever they started their bantering/arguments.

But the nightmare was still fresh in her mind and she shivered at the memories of what she had seen…

_The sky was overcast, low clouds rolling across the landscape in endless waves. Rain pummelled the ground where she stood, still dressed in her white night shift, completely out of place with her surroundings. A scream issued from her right, and she spun around to see several knights of Camelot running away from a burning Camelot, the fires raging through all the towers, and small bursts of flame coming from several windows. One was her room, another was Gaius' chambers._

_She watched as the knights staggered against a tree, and she recognised Ser Leon as one of them._

"_What now? The King is dead, Arthur is dead. Gaius is dead. Even Guinevere is either dead or enslaved. The knights are now what you see" Leon said softly, throwing his sword to the ground in disgust. The blade was only half its size now, as though something had melted it._

"_We go back and kill that witch. Then we kill that other witch and her lover" one knight said instantly. _

"_And how do you propose we do that?" another knight said back. "You saw what Nimueh did to the boy. She twisted the most faithful man the kingdom has ever known and got him wrapped around her finger. Hell, he is also wrapped around the finger of Mor.."_

_Leon slapping the knights shoulder stopped the sentence as he glared at them all._

"_We leave and regroup when we gain enough strength. Then I will personally rip out the heart of Camelots False Queen" Leon said tensely._

"_Oh, I don't think so…."_

_Morgana spun around to see herself standing there. She was dressed in a jet black dress with white patterns on the bodice, a black cloak streaming behind her. Her hair was loose and flowing over her shoulders. She backed up as step as though the other Morgana smirked at where she stood before looking back at the knights, raising her hand to them._

_Had she seen her? But it was a dream!_

_IT WAS A DREAM!_

_Then everything went white…._

Morgana shivered and hugged her legs as she brought them up to her chest. That was a very vivid dream and she could still feel the other Morganas gaze piercing hers. There had been no-one else standing there, yet it was impossible that she knew where she was. A dream or nightmare was just a figment of the imagination. But that was….

She hugged her legs tighter and pressed her lips to the fabric of her nightdress, trying to hold off the crying that was threatening top break through. But it never did. Morgana took a few deep breaths as she stood up and looked out at the vista of the city below and the countryside bathed in soft moonlight. She would talk to Gaius in the morning and maybe she would speak to Merlin as well. He had always managed to make her smile when she needed it. And she needed a smile now.

* * *

Nimueh watched as Merlin lay down, his face furrowed with confusion. She chuckled as she watched him in the scrying basin. Her words had had the effect she had wanted. The boy was conflicted with what Kilgarrah had told him, what Gaius had told him and what she had told him. She had to smile as Merlin run his hand along his cheek and his body where she had been in contact with him the most.

He may be powerful but she had guile and patience. He would come to her soon, and when he did, she would show him that she could offer him anything he wanted as long as he did what he was asked. She would train him in the Old Ways. Hone his magic into an unstoppable weapon, yet use her charms to keep him under her thumb. Or under her body if it came to that she mused with a smirk. As long as Uther died and magic returned, she didn't care how it happened or who was involved.

He would be hers, one way or another, Nimueh vowed it.

"You will be mine my dearest Merlin" she whispered, smiling when Merlin seemingly looked at her directly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter ^_^ Thanks to PureLightHealer for your awesome review ^_^ And also to Mike3207 for another great review, thank you both so much :D**

* * *

The next few days were hell for Merlin in his view. Not only had Arthur loaded extra chores onto him because of an impending visit from a Princess that King Uther thought might be a good match, he had also started seeing Nimueh every so often in the corner of his eye. There was the time when he was standing inside the council room. He had been trying to stay awake while keeping Arthurs and Uthers goblets full of wine, when he had seen her standing there in the corner of the room, her electric blue eyes fixed on his.

He had dropped the pitcher and Uthers reaction was understandable. He had sent Merlin to the stocks for a whole day, and it was only thanks to Morganas intervention that he hadn't been there all night as well, according to what Gwen had told him. Merlin had given Morgana a large bouquet of flowers in thanks, and she had smiled, saying he shouldn't be penalised for being so tired after serving Arthur so much.

He smiled at the words that Morgana had said and for a few hours, Merlin had been in a good mood. Then he had seen Nimueh again. This time, she had been leaning against a wall and suggestively running her hand along her leg as he met her gaze. When a passing knight had blocked his view, she was gone by the time he had moved slightly to see where she had been.

Merlin sighed now as he finished polishing the last of the armour that the knights would be wearing for the feast the next day. From what he had heard, the Princess Laila was quite tall, with long blonde hair and a fairly cold personality, according to what Gaius had told him. She had been ruling her small kingdom for a few years after her husband had died after a brutal animal attack which sounded magical in nature and that was why she seemed so cold.

And now she and Arthur were being paired off by Uther in another attempt to gain a stronger army presence. Merlin sighed. Did no-one marry for love anymore or was it just how things worked in Camelot? He hadn't been here long but it was a lot different than being in Ealdor, that was for sure. He could get away with using magic in Ealdor for one thing, despite most of the villagers being afraid of it. Get caught here…. _No_, he told himself. _Don't think that._

Why had he been thinking about Nimueh so much was what was at the front of his mind however. Had she enchanted him somehow? He hadn't felt anything, and he couldn't really tell Gaius could he? He snorted at the thought of telling Gaius he was having impure thoughts of a sorceress that had tried to kill him. He shook his head. He was just tired. Maybe after a long sleep, he would be able to get his mind clear for the feast and try and keep Prince Prat out of trouble at the same time.

Merlin nodded to himself as he stood up and dusted down the front of his trousers. He would go to sleep and nothing else would happen. He would stop seeing Nimueh when his mind was settled again, he was sure of it…

* * *

Morgana smiled as Gaius walked over to start preparing another sleeping draught for her. After her nightmare the day before, she had arrived at the Physicians chambers in the very early morning and asked Gaius for a stronger draught. Gaius had nodded after he had reassuringly held her hands and had gone to make a draught. And that was when Merlin had fallen down his stairs as he had left his room, and the way his hair was stuck up all over the place and his entrance had made her giggle as he scrambled to his feet.

He was so sweet sometimes and she had to wonder how he managed to not get the urge to throttle Arthur like she did whenever the pompous prat (an apt word to describe Arthur she thought) started yelling at him or whenever he asked him ridiculous tasks to accomplish. He had given her a grin that made the world seem to brighten and she had smiled back at him, while trying not to laugh at Gaius grumbling under his breath about how clumsy he was.

And now she was here again. She had had another dream that was similar to the last one in content, but this time she had dreamt some events far worse than the other, which was why she wanted a stronger draught. She hid the dream from her memory for now as she heard the door open, and she saw Merlin standing there with an exhausted expression on his face. Arthur was working him far too hard she thought as he gave her a small smile and respectful head bob.

"Milady"

"Arthur being his charming self I see by making you do everything for him… are you alright?" she said, thanking Gaius as he handed her a draught.

"I'll be fine milady" he replied, and she narrowed her eyes at the lie. He wasn't alright, she could tell.

"Could you escort me back to my chambers please Merlin? If that's alright with you Gaius" she added softly.

Gaius nodded.

"Don't take long Merlin" he said simply "It's a big day tomorrow"

Merlin nodded as he held the door open and Morgana walked past him, her blue silk skirts brushing against his legs as she passed. He nodded to Gaius as he shut the door and walked alongside the Kings Ward as they made their way back to her chambers.

* * *

"Thank you Merlin" she said as they entered, motioning him to come in and shut the door.

He gave her a funny look as he did as asked and kept his face neutral as she walked over and gently gripped his hand, her emerald eyes seemingly piercing his very soul.

"You're working far too hard" she said "That's evident by the way you acted in the council"

"I am…"

"NOT fine" she cut in quickly as she spun him around so he faced her mirror. "Does this look like someone who is fine? Because what I see is a loyal servant of Camelot about to collapse"

She did have a point, Merlin thought. He had black bruises round his eyes due of tiredness and lack of restful sleep, and his skin was a little paler than what it usually was. And the way she was looking at him over his shoulder and her hands gripping his shoulders made things even more uncomfortable. He could even feel her breath as she talked.

"See what I mean? I am going to talk to that insufferable oaf tomorrow and get him to give you some time off. There's no point in arguing either" she said as he had opened his mouth before closing it.

"But…the King…"

"He will agree with me when he's seen you are unfit to work" Morgana said as she let go of his shoulders and he turned around to meet her gaze.

"Thank you mi…. Morgana" he said as she raised an eyebrow at him, knowing how she hated the formalities if she used his name more than once in a conversation.

Morgana nodded as she took his arm and gently steered him towards the door.

"Get some sleep Merlin" she said softly.

"You too. Goodnight Morgana"

"Goodnight Merlin" she replied, hoping that she would get some sleep this night, closing the door after he gave her a small smile.

Morgana smiled softly as the door shut. It was about time someone told him to get a rest. She walked back to her bed and changed into her nightshift before climbing in and downing the contents of the draught, making a face at the taste as she lay down, hoping it worked this time.

* * *

Merlin lay down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had told Gaius what Morgana had said, and Gaius had chuckled at how she had ordered him to rest, saying it would be best if he did as she asked unless he wanted to antagonise her. Which Merlin most certainly didn't.

She was right of course, there was no point denying it. He had looked horrid and if he continued to make errors like he had done, then Uther would fire him and he would never be able to protect Arthur properly. And on that thought, Merlin began to think about what would happen if he were to ask the dragon about why he was seeing Nimueh so much in his dreams and out of them as well.

No, he would just lie or twist words round in a riddle that would make no sense.

Maybe he ought to try and find Nimueh and ask her?

Merlin snorted. He was _definitely_ tired if he was seriously thinking of seeking her out. She might capture him and tie him up before….Merlin growled and turned onto his side, hoping sleep would take him soon.

* * *

Nimueh laughed out loud as she replayed the warlock dropping a full pitcher of wine onto Uthers legs after a trip, and how Uthers face went bright red in anger. It was a shame it wasn't acid she thought wryly as she now scryed Merlin being untied from the stocks by Uthers own Ward. Now that was interesting. She was certainly a feisty one, she reminded her of herself when she had been welcome in Camelot.

Maybe she should take her and see Uthers reaction?

Nimueh laughed again.

First things first, she told herself. She had to wait for the young warlock to come and find her. He wouldn't ask Gaius…he would be afraid of asking him. But he would search for her somehow. Maybe with a spell? She wouldn't block him if he did such a thing. She would do the opposite in fact. She would encourage him to find her, which was why she had used that subtle enchantment on him. He would find it difficult to find it as he wasn't trained to do so, he would assume it was his hormones that were out of control.

Nimueh had to wonder what he had seen and dreamt. The enchantment worked differently on different people. Maybe she should use it on the Kings Ward? She would keep that thought in mind. For now though, she sat on the small stone altar at the Isle of the Blessed and ran her hand gently across the water in the scrying bowl, Merlins face appearing as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

She could try something right now, get him to find her sooner. Nimueh chuckled as she let her magic flow through her and into the water. It was time she herself went inside the warlocks mind to increase the strength of her enchantment in a personal manner.


	6. Chapter 6

**next chapter, and as always, thank you so much for the reviews and even reading this fic ^_^ And I still don't own Merlin...grrrrr -_- XD**

* * *

Merlin was dreaming again. He was lying on a large grassy field that overlooked Camelot, the stars above twinkling in the night sky. There were no clouds at all, and the soft moonlight that fell on him was comforting. Camelot shone as though it was a large star and Merlin smiled as he looked at it. It felt like he was home.

"Lovely view"

Merlin turned his head to see Nimueh was lying next to him, her long hair smooth and silky, and her red dress had been replaced by a bright white dress with strapless shoulders. He knew he was dreaming now as he met her gaze.

"It is…why are you in my dreams? He asked her.

Nimueh smirked. He wasn't as daft as what so many thought he was. He knew he was dreaming and because of that, he thought he was safe and secure. He wasn't, but she wouldn't tell him that. That wasn't why she was here. She softly gripped his hand and smiled at him now.

"Maybe you are thinking about me…and here I am?" she suggested.

Merlin went pink at that thought but made no move to remove her hand as he continued to stare at her, feeling himself being lost in those eyes of hers. Then he shook his head and looked away for a moment.

"No…I mean maybe…" he stammered.

Nimueh chuckled then and gently swung her leg over him and straddled his stomach, gently locking her fingers through his and holding him down with a smile. This was too easy, she was almost disappointed. But she had to smile at the way his cheeks flushed. He had no experience with women and she would use that to her advantage.

She leaned down and whispered into his ear, knowing her hair was falling over his bare chest at the movement which would increase his discomfort somewhat.

"You really should come and see me Merlin. I can answer all of your questions. I could even help you learn proper magic, not the drivel that book is teaching you" she said, letting her lips brush on his cheek and feeling his body shiver under her.

"No, you only want…."

"You to stop being an idiot" she finished, admiring his spirit and restraint. She hated it when people assumed they knew what she wanted but she also knew that Merlin could see through some of her lies and wasn't as easy to fool. Especially since the last time she had used her charms on him.

Merlin wriggled but she didn't even budge. Her dress enveloped his body and the way her lips were moving against his cheek was rather nice. He blinked and then she was gone. He was alone again on the hill. And then he woke.

* * *

Nimueh ran her hand along her lips and smiled. That had been pleasant. Dream-walking was very difficult but it was made easier if whoever's mind you entered was already thinking about yourself. Which was why she had been able to easily overpower him in his dream. She wanted all of him now. Not just his magic but everything else. She had him now, all she needed to do was wait. He would come to her of his own accord and he would be hers.

And god help anyone who tried to stop her.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin went through his chores as usual, trying to rid himself of the dream he had had. That had been very vivid and why had he dreamt about Nimueh? She tried to kill him and everyone in Camelot. Yet when she had pinned him down….

Merlin shook his head and looked ahead once more. He was currently in the Great Hall, awaiting the arrival of the Princess Laila who was due to arrive any moment. He had been allowed to work despite Arthur coming over that morning and telling him he wasn't needed to work, saying he didn't want any repeats of the previous days shenanigans. Merlin had stubbornly refused however, saying that he was fit to work.

Arthur had then told him that Morgana had told him to take a day off and Merlin had gone pale at the thought of crossing Morganas wishes. Arthur was one thing but Morgana…..Merlin had managed to get a compromise and asked if he could attend with Gaius. Arthur had agreed with that, but when Merlin met Morganas piercing emerald eyes, he knew she would corner him soon. He gulped at that thought as the doors opened and Ser Leon walked in with Princess Laila following close behind.

She was beautiful, he had to say. But her eyes were so cold. A light blue but they seemed to just go right through you. He shivered and exchanged a look with Gaius, who just rolled his eyes and nudged him as to make sure he didn't do or say anything stupid.

Merlin turned back to see that Princess Laila was looking right at him, after just conversed briefly with Uther, Arthur and Morgana. And the smile she gave him was predatory, as though she knew exactly what he was. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Princess Laila hated Uther Pendragon. She hated the man who murdered her whole family who then held celebrations about having killed so many people as though it was a good thing. But she needed to come here for a single reason. She had heard that Emrys himself was in Camelot in hiding, protecting the citadel in secret. She knew about the prophecies and she hated them….she believed that you made your own future. Being a Seer, that was difficult of course but she had seen many futures. One had even been seen several times, a future where Emrys was the servant to two sorceresses, wrapped around their fingers.

She recognised Nimueh of course. She was a feared and respected sorceress and if she asked for her help, Laila would gladly do so. But the other one was even more interesting because she was sitting next to her, her long black hair loose over her shoulders and laughing at Arthur and his servant exchange dirty looks.

And that's when she saw him. Emrys. He was younger than she thought he would be but that didn't matter. His magic permeated the room, how did no-one feel it? But that was very clever she reminded herself. He was hidden in plain sight so no-one would even think he had magic at all. The Old Religion had been very selective as to who they gave the magic to and this boy seemed to be the best way to go about it. So she smirked as he met her gaze. And she couldn't help but smile wider at his shivering body as he looked away.

He knew that she knew. Good. That made things even better. She would get in contact with Nimueh and see if she wanted her help in any way in exchange for something. She wanted to help the younger woman beside her come to terms with her magic that churned through her. She might have the beginnings of Sight but she could help her there. But her main focus was Emrys.

* * *

Morgana laughed as Merlin helped a drunk Arthur into his room and giggled louder when he emerged with a sour expression on his face. It was so funny to see him like that. Normally all smiling and cheerful, only Arthur could make him pull a face like that.

"Prat"

Morgana sniggered now as Merlin heard her giggle and his eyes widened.

"Nnn…not you milady, I meant.."

"I know what you meant Merlin" Morgana said as she patted his hand gently before giving him a fake expression of doubt. "At least, I think I do"

Merlin blanched and Morgana finally burst out laughing. She had a fair amount to drink too, but she had refused any offers to escort her to her room, saying she could get there herself and didn't need a drunk moron to help her. And because of Merlin and Arthurs odd friendship that seemed to be forming, she had forgotten about her nightmares…until now.

Because she saw his eyes seemingly glaze over as though he was drowning in hopelessness, just like he had in the previous nights nightmare. She had to tell him. She dragged the boy into an alcove and grabbed his wrists firmly, making him meet her gaze.

"Don't trust her. The blue eyed woman…don't play dumb I know you know who she is. Don't talk to her, don't go to her…PROMISE ME" Morgana hissed, squeezing his wrists harder.

Merlin winced and said nothing at first. How did she know about Nimueh? Had she noticed her after her visit as Cara? Or had she somehow…her hands were now making his arms go white. And because he hadn't replied, she had slammed him into a wall and had moved very close to him, he could smell the taint of wine on her lips but he found he couldn't meet her gaze. Until she held his chin with her hand.

"Promise me Merlin"

"I…I promise milady" he managed at last.

"I will take your word on that" she said before letting go of him, smoothing her skirts down and walked away slightly unsteadily. He gaped after her for a moment before shaking his head. Why would he seek out Nimueh? Forget the fact that she knew something, how the hell did she think he would go and find her at all?

Merlin sighed and walked away, looking forward to another nights rest. Maybe his dream would happen without anyone interfering this time…

* * *

Laila smiled and bowed to the pale skinned woman that was in the reflection of her large mirror. Getting in touch with the High Priestess was easier than she thought…as though she had been focused on Emrys too. And of course, she was. Laila explained what she wanted and offered her assistance. Nimueh had smiled in reply before answering.

"Of course. I could do with the help. The boy is stubborn as hell. My enchantment is working but very slowly because of his power. Maybe you can help another way. Bring him into the countryside, maybe the forest somewhere? It would be easier to take him that way and no-one would know"

"Of course My Lady…and what of the Lady Morgana?"

Nimueh smiled.

"When he is mine, I will personally talk to her and show her that her magic is a good thing, and that is when we can bring magic back to the land together. But do not let anyone get in our way Laila. Emrys will be mine. Do not let me down"

Laila nodded and bowed as Nimueh vanished. She was more imposing than what she had heard. Emrys wouldn't have a chance against her when he was subdued but the most difficult part was convincing the boy to come with her alone. Then she laughed softly. The boy was a servant and also did many chores, including helping out the Court Physician. If she could convince him to help her, maybe say she needed help finding her favourite flowers or something, she could get Emrys with her alone. And then she would inform Nimueh, who would certainly be watching her progress.

She wouldn't let the High Priestess down. She didn't dare to even think of failing her.


End file.
